1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display apparatuses, multi display apparatuses, and image display methods using the multi display apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image that a user may view. For example, the display apparatus has conventionally provided a function of uni-directionally receiving a broadcast signal mainly sent from a broadcast station and displaying a broadcast image. However, the display apparatus currently provides a function of outputting not only a broadcast signal received from a broadcast station but also various image contents.
As display apparatuses have developed, they may be utilized as a video wall providing advertisements and guide information not only at home but also in a control room of a police station, a fire station, a weather station, etc., a lobby of a shopping mall, etc. Thus, interest in a method of efficiently displaying an image through a plurality of display apparatuses has also increased.
As a diagonal dimension of the display apparatus increases, a price of the display apparatus greatly increases. Thus, a large sized display apparatus is a big financial burden to a customer. Thus, a method of configuring a large sized display apparatus by using a plurality of small sized display apparatuses is used.